Cadena Del Destino, Eslabones De Luz Y Sombras
by INPHERNAPE
Summary: La Realidad Como La Conocemos Esta Por Desaparecer Y Los Cradores Del Universo No Pueden Hacer Nada Para Detenernos. Un Heróe De Antaño Despierta Para Reunir Un Equipo Capas De Enfrentar A Quien Quiere Destruir Todo Lo Que Cada Uno De Ellos Ama, Pero ¿Que Es El Destino? ¿Conseguiran La Cadena De Luz? ¿Caeran En La Sombras? Corss Over De Universos, Manga, Anime Y OC. Harem, Lemon...
1. Prologo

Hola, no tengo mucho que decir antes del capítulo así que lo común…

Los personajes de pokémon no me pertenecen solo escribo la historia, todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores (yo entre ellos por los OC, jajajaja).

Prologo: el origen

Hola, perdón por no haberte prestado atención antes, no estoy acostumbrado a que me visiten.

Supongo que has venido porque quieres escuchar la historia.

¿Me equivoco?

No, genial.

Bien… ¿por dónde comienzo?

Ya sé. Comenzare por contarte como se creó el universo, me parece que es el comienzo de todo en realidad.

El origen del universo… fue hace tanto tiempo que la verdad el tiempo mismo aun no existía.

En aquel entonces solo éramos yo y Mew los únicos seres con vida, no te imaginas cuan aburrido era en verdad. Aunque teníamos el poder de hacer lo que sea que quisiéramos era solitario.

Habíamos pasado el punto en que nada de lo que hiciéramos nos satisfacía.

Intentamos de todo con tal de llenar ese vacío dentro de nosotros. Nada daba resultado, hasta que Mew tuvo la idea de que estábamos aburridos porque éramos solo nosotros dos.

Gracias a Mew nos dimos a la tarea de crear vida, de esa forma al menos en teoría ya no estaríamos solos ni aburridos.

Aunque la idea era buena no fue nada fácil, descubrimos que el balance de poder era muy importante pues algunas experiencias anteriores ya nos habían grabado eso muy bien.

¿Qué experiencias dices? Pues, el big-bang por ejemplo. Siendo inmortal que te explote una bola de fuego a millones de grados de temperatura es tan doloroso que me hizo lamentar el siquiera la idea que me condujo a ese desastre.

Aunque como no existía el tiempo aun no podría adivinar cuanto me tomo sanar por completo.

Mew y yo estábamos obsesionados con crear vida y nuestros intentos no daban lugar a la esperanza de que siquiera lo lograríamos.

Esas cosas más bien parecían costales de boxeo porque carecían de verdadera vida.

Al ver que no conseguíamos resultado alguno nos dimos cuenta de que lo que no tenían era poder, para eso teníamos que dar una parte del nuestro.

Mew se ofreció, el dejaría todo su poder a disposición para que así lográramos crear vida.

El riesgo de falla implicaba que Mew moriría, algo ridículo para inmortales pero así son las cosas.

A pesar de los riesgos que implicaba Mew decidió hacerlo.

Si fallaba me quedaría solo, aunque no tenía nada que perder pues ya habíamos estado solo yo y Mew tanto "tiempo" que no era nada que pudiera extrañarse, no porque no quiera a Mew. Sino porque en verdad ya no alabamos nada que aliviara nuestro aburrimiento.

El riesgo era alto, pero el premio si funcionaba era aún mejor de lo que imaginábamos.

Antes de comenzar a crear con los poderes de Mew le deje una reserva para que si funcionaba el siguiera viviendo.

(Cuando se enteró al principio se enojó de que no usara su poder en la totalidad pero no duro mucho así, pues estaba encantado con los resultados.)

Lo primero que cree con el poder de Mew fueron las esencias de vida, poder y equilibrio.

Esas esencias se transformaron en los legendarios pokémon Ho-oh, Arceus y Lugia respectivamente.

Ho-oh estaba dotado con el poder de dar nueva vida, Arceus con los poderes de Mew (o algo por el estilo) y Lugia equilibraba la balanza entre ellos dos.

Rápidamente los poderes de Arceus parecían perder el control entonces tuve que estabilizarlos al separarlos.

De esta forma nacieron las tablas elementales que Arceus utiliza y también los diferentes tipos pokémon.

Luego se les dio vida a las esencias de tiempo y espacio, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a moverse solo, nuestro sueño ahora no solo era verdad. Sino que estaba desarrollándose a sí mismo.

Con la existencia de Dialga y Palkia el universo comenzó a existir y a desarrollarse.

Aunque no lo notare en ese entonces un tercer pokémon también había aparecido.

Posteriormente se le dieron vida a muchas clases de pokémon, y de vez en cuando otro legendario nacía.

Aunque tarde un poco en comprenderlo pero los balances de poder estaban creándose por sí mismos.

Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza por ejemplo, aunque entre Kyogre y Groudon existe una rivalidad por el dominio Rayquaza los mantiene apaciguados.

Xerneas, dador de vida, Yveltal emisario de la muerte y Zigarde son otro ejemplo de esto.

Así mismo lo que estaba sucediendo ante mí era alucinante, nunca antes hubiera imaginado que nacerían en ese momento muchos universos paralelos. Definitivamente ese hecho marcaba la separación entre antes y después.

Quizás reaccione algo tarde debido a mi asombro por lo que estaba sucediendo ante mí.

Con los universos en desarrollo la realidad estaba inestable.

En un momento estaba en un universo y en un pestañeo estaba en otro completamente diferente.

Fue entonces que comprendí que algo no estaba bien.

El balance de poder estaba rompiéndose.

Como medida preventiva use mi poder para suspender lo que estaba pasando, algo así como detener el tiempo.

No paso mucho antes de que comprendiera que era mi poder el que estaba creando todo ese desastre.

Mi poder estaba jugando contra mí. Aún unidos Mew y los otros pokémon nunca hubiesen logrado contenerme, no había forma de que se comparasen con migo.

No existía tal cosa como balance de poder, todo parecía perdido.

En un momento de genialidad cree unos artefactos que tendrían el poder conjunto de manipular la realidad, par que funcionaran fueron repartidos entre los universos que se habían creado hasta entonces.

Junto a un sello de incuantificable poder que suprimiría los poderes de cualquier ser cuya presencia fuera capaz de alterar el delicado equilibrio de la realidad.

Comprendí que nada sería suficiente si no participaba mi poder en la creación de los universos.

Como medida preventiva cree a los humanos, seres similares a mí con un potencial desconocido dentro de cada uno.

Poco después de eso la realidad y el equilibrio de poder se estabilizaron nuevamente.

Lo que paso después fue algo triste en realidad.

Algunos universos ya habían sufrido daños irreversibles lo cual llevo a su desaparición completa y con eso la extinción de muchas especies de pokémon que apenas aparecían.

Aunque oros que no les vi mucho futuro entonces lograron estabilizarse al formar grupos, era algo extraño pues en un momento estabas feliz y campante pescando en un lago y en un instante un agujero de gusano te llevaba a una montaña.

Por mencionar un caso muy cómico, pues era un joven que acababa de nadar en un lago durante el verano, y sin previo aviso fue arrastrado a un glasear aunque antes de morir congelado otro agujero lo transporto a un lago de lava aunque a unos cientos de metros de altura sobre él.

Al finar le salvo la vida un explorador que pasaba por el volcán en ese momento.

Con los universos estables Mew fue liberado de su función, aunque había obtenido un poder nuevo.

Ahora podía transformarse en los diferentes pokémon que existían.

Lo que sucedió en los diferentes universos fue increíble.

En algunos estallo la guerra entes humanos y pokémon y en otros la paz fue alcanzada sin mayor esfuerzo.

Otros tantos lograron desarrollar el poder de que se encontraba dormido dentro suyo y lograron increíbles habilidades.

Usando mí poder, el poder de "creación". El poder de aura.

Los humanos desarrollaron un vínculo más fuerte con sus pokémon y lograron rebasar los límites de la evolución simple.

Me parece que tú vienes de uno de los universos donde existen planetas, de la tierra si mal no estoy. Aunque no sé de qué región seas.

Pues para terminar por hoy te contare algo interesante.

Algunas de las habilidades que puedes desarrollar vienen en realidad de otros universos.

Por ejemplo:

Las mega evoluciones, ellas terminaron en tu mundo debido a una fluctuación anómala de la realidad.

Y como en tu mundo no se habían desarrollado la energía creo el megalito y las mega-piedras para poder sustentarse.

Incluso los movimientos z pertenecen a otra dimensión.

De hecho toda Alola. Aunque cuando fue transportada a los pobladores no les importo.

Que gracioso que pensaban que cuando toda la región fue transportada dijeron "cualquier día nos regresa como de costumbre" y nunca se percataron de que no sucedió pero si conservaron su habilidad.

Debí haberme dado cuenta que alguien estaba buscando destruir el universo con esos eventos pero no les di la importancia hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Quizás me hubiese dado cuenta si no hubiera estado jugando por ahí.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y pensé que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero viajando por Kanto cuando escuche de alguien que en seguida supe que sería mi as para obtener la victoria en la guerra que estaba por venir.

Sé que estarás pensando en el azabache, pues no.

En realidad es un maestro que salvo a su pueblo una vez y ahora le daré la tarea de salvar la realidad.

Si tienen algún comentario, dudas o sugerencias los escucho.

(Si preguntan por la historia que elimine es porque perdí toda la información que tenia de ella y pues también tenía mucho sin seguirla. Ahora con laptop nueva ¡historia nueva!)

De una vez aviso que el seguir la historia puede ser confuso pues abarca por lo menos 36 universos y líneas de tiempo diferentes.

También aviso que futuro lemon, harem y a ver que más entra en este enredo de universos.

Pregunta, ¿quieren que publique historias independientes para los sucesos de cada universo?

(Esto último como adicional. Para poder llevar la secuencia de cada universo más fácilmente. Aunque esas solo tendrán actualizaciones cada que suceda algo de ese universo lo que puede tardar algunos capítulos)


	2. Reclutando a Serena 1

Aquí el siguiente capitulo de la historia. (Recuerden que hay saltos de tiempo y posteriormente se podran aclarar dudas, aunque si quieren alguna explicación no duden en preguntar)

Nota: me tarde en publicar este capitulo porque he regresado a mis estudios :) aunque estudiar y trabajar puede ser pesado intentare que ya no me vuelva a retrasar así.

ahora la historia

Reclutando A Serena:

Nos encontramos en la región Hoenn, Ciudad Arrecípolis hoy se celebra un concurso Pokémon y las finales están por comenzar.

-En el combate de exhibición tenemos a una de las competidoras favoritas para el gran festival de este año, denle la bienvenida a May.

May entra en el escenario con un vestido chino color rojo.

-Como su oponente una participante que ha demostrado tener lo que se necesita para ser una estrella, les presento a la princesa del TryPokaron de Kalos. Serena.

Serena entra al escenario haciendo cosplay de Mega Gardevoir shiny, el público enmudece ante la belleza de Serena, la iluminación de los reflectores en ella la hacía parecer como en una atmosfera mágica.

-Parece que esa chica1 realmente sabe llamar la atención- May se siente presionada por la reacción del público, desde que la región Shino agrego la vestimenta de los entrenadores como parte de los criterios los concursos se volvieron más difíciles –Al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder. Me invitaron a participar aunque ya tengo mis listones, pero no me daré por vencida tan fácil.

-(Espero haber elegido bien mi vestuario)- Serena estaba muda, los nervios de los concursos no habían desaparecido.

-Entrenadoras, hagan su presentación y prepárense para dar el mejor espectáculo que puedan.

Enseguida May toma la delantera y arroja sus pokeballs al aire –Muy bien yo me encargare de que todos entren en calor- cuando las pokeballs chocan en el punto más alto un estallido deja a todos perplejos.

En el escenario comienza a sonar música de campanas mientras que en la pista May comienza a bailar, en seguida Blaziken aparece haciendo exhibición de sus poderosas patadas envueltas en fuego, todas dirigidas hacia May.

Mientras el público observa atentamente la delicada danza de la chica ninguno de los golpes la toca pues ella con elegancia esquiva cada movimiento. Para finalizar la exhibición previa May se detiene en frente de la pista y Blaziken desde atrás le lanza su Lanzallamas.

Un momento antes de que este la golpee Chimecho aparece y haciendo uso de Protección dispersa el fuego para pareciera que era la joven quien lo liberaba.

Los nervios de Serena aumentaron tras la presentación de May, no solo había sido impresionante, sino que también el público la ovacionó de pie.

-Esa fue una presentación espectacular, denle otro aplauso a May.

Antes de que Serena empezara May se le acerca y le dice –Lo siento. Me deje llevar, esa presentación la estaba reservando para el Gran Festival- Aunque May se disculpó Serena se sentía completamente tensa, sin embargo se había decidido dar lo mejor de ella en esa presentación, esa decisión la tomó cuando se enteró de que May participaría y ella era de las mejores contendientes.

-Tras un breve descanso les presento nuevamente a Serena ¿podrá ganar su primer listón ante semejante oponente?

Las luces se apagan y todo el escenario entra en completo silencio.

-Damas y caballeros, les informamos que esto es parte del espectáculo. Ahora continuemos con la participante Serena.

El silencio es interrumpido por el sonido de un violín, una melodía suave pero triste inundaba el lugar. Uno de los reflectores se enciende y Serena empieza a vagar por la pista.

Mientras la música cambiaba se hacía más triste la melodía que sonaba y Serena cae al suelo, parecía estar llorando cuando la luz nuevamente se apaga.

En un momento la música cambia y comienza a tomar notas cada vez más altas e incluso más rápido.

Una luz dorada envuelve a Serena en medio de la pista.

Todo el mundo incluso May se quedan boquiabiertos pues no comprenden como puede Serena emanar tal luz.

Desde Serena cadenas de esa intensa luz dorada comienzan a elevarse en el aire y se dirigen a la parte más alta de donde se encuentra el público.

Cuando la música alcanza su punto más alto las cadenas de luz alcanzan a un Gallade shiny que inmediatamente salta hacia el escenario y en medio del aire Mega Evoluciona.

Un reflector se enciende apuntando hacia Serena.

Mega Gallade aterriza junto a Serena y le tiende su mano. Serena alza la mirada, sus ojos brillaban como si de diamantes se tratasen.

-Mi amor, te busque por todas partes y no te pude encontrar- Serena hablo a Gallade y de inmediato el la abraza.

-Lo sé, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que me dio la luz que me trajo a ti- Usando telepatía Gallade responde.

Serena se levanta y comienza a bailar con Gallade al ritmo de la música.

Cuando la música termina Serena y Gallade estaban en posición como para un beso perfecto.

Las luces se encienden y se puede ver un Kriketune junto al escenario que con sus pequeños pasos camina para ponerse junto a Serena y Gallade.

Los tres hacen una reverencia y el público de inmediato los ovaciona, incluso los jueces y May estaban encantados con la presentación de Serena.

-¡Magnifico! No creo que otra palabra pueda definir mejor la presentación de la participante Serena- El conductor sube al escenario mientras que May Felicita a Serena.

-Menos mal que me deje llevar, de lo contrario hubiera quedado en vergüenza.

-Gracias pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-Pues lo dominaste muy bien, estoy segura de que pase lo que pase aquí estoy segura de que podrás llegar al Gran Carnaval.

-Pues ahí nos vemos para la revancha, pero no te dejare ganar tan fácil.

-Lo mismo digo.

El presentador llama la atención de todos –Luego de un pequeño respiro después de estas impresionantes presentaciones llego lo que más esperaban. Es hora del combate de exhibición.

El público grita entusiasmado y en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de las competidoras junto a sus pokémon, Debajo de May estaban las fotos de Chimecho y Blaziken y del lado de Serena estaban Kriketune y un signo de interrogación.

-Disculpen las molestias- El conductor se pone en el centro de la pista –Debido a que la participante Serena puede hacer uso de la Mega Evolución los jueces están deliberando si estará permitido su uso en este torneo, se están contactando también a los organizadores del Gran Festival para que se decida si se podrá hacer uso de esta habilidad en los futuros eventos.

La tención invadió el ambiente por unos minutos, Serena sabía que hacer uso de la Mega Evolución era su mejor oportunidad contra alguien tan experimentada como May.

-Bien es para mí un placer informarles que las Mega Evoluciones están oficialmente aceptadas en los concursos pokémon- Tras decir eso el signo de interrogación debajo de Serena cambia por una imagen de Mega Gallade –Un coordinador Pokémon debe sacar lo mejor de su pokémon en los concursos y bajo este espíritu las Mega-Evoluciones desatan la mejor capacidad de espectáculo si es que los coordinadores.

Se anunció un descanso previo a la exhibición de batalla pokémon y el público, así como las coordinadoras se retiraron del escenario.

En los camerinos una chica parecía buscar a alguien en específico –Disculpe sabe ¿dónde está el casillero de Serena? –le pregunto la chica a uno de los empleados.

\- ¿Es su admiradora he?

-Sí, quisiera apoyarla en este concurso

-Su casillero esta al fondo de ese corredor, es el camerino numero 7

-Muchísimas gracias- la chica salió corriendo y solo entonces el empleado fue capaz de ver que a ella la seguía un pokémon singular, lo reconoció tan solo porque su Mega-Evolución era lo que su pequeña hija llamaba el pokémon perfecto para una princesa.

-Disculpe señorita- el empleado intento llamar la atención de la chica en cuanto recobro el sentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde –Si Melody viera una foto de ese pokémon moriría de la emoción, aunque ya que lo pienso llamare a casa para que la traigan. Con un poco de suerte la encontramos entre el público y le pedimos la foto.

En el casillero de Serena una chica irrumpió repentinamente –Pero ¿Qué sucede con tigo? Esta no es forma de entrar en la habitación de otra persona.

-Lo siento mucho Serena, pero quería darte una advertencia- la chica se agacha en posición de disculpa mientras que su pokémon se acerca a la Serena con un extraño cristal en la mano.

-Espera un momento, primero irrumpes en mi habitación y ahora me traes advertencias ¿quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?

-Ho, lo olvide. Me presento soy Amor, al igual que tu provengo de la región Kalos, pero de una línea del tiempo diferente- Serena estaba callada esperando a que la chica terminara de explicarse –yo provengo de algo así como 500 años en el futuro, mi familia tiene el título de "Guardianes Del Equilibrio", o bien "Guardianes de Kalos" ese título se recibió aproximadamente hace tres meses según la fecha actual.

En ese momento Serena recordó los incidentes de la final de la liga Kalos, donde el Equipo Flare estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error.

-Exactamente ¿cómo es que recibieron ese título?

-Me gustaría decírselo, pero me temo que este no es el momento y pues tu estuviste directamente involucrada en ese incidente- Serena aun dudaba un poco de la chica, pero tomo el cristal que le daba ese pokémon.

-Y ¿desde cuándo conoces ese pokémon?

-Ella se llama diva, y nos conocemos desde hace mucho, fue mi primera amiga y posiblemente la única. Inclusive hago esto solo porque me lo pidieron, no quería, aunque ya que me involucre no me queda de otra más que hacerme responsable.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me involucras a mí?

-Tú te involucraste desde el momento en que te enamoraste de ese chico, ¿Cómo se llamaba? -Serena contenía la respiración, eso le cayó como una bomba –¡Eso es! –exclamo la chica- Satoshi el que ahora está en Alola.

\- ¿A caso nos espías?

-Por supuesto que no, pero vengo del futuro y tanto tu como él están tan metidos en esto como yo y los demás.

\- ¿Los demás?

-Si, en algún momento de nuestra vida cada persona tiene la opción de cambiar el mundo. Tú y Satoshi ya se vieron involucrados en esto.

-Espera y ¿cómo podría yo saber que lo que me dices es verdad?

-Bien, entonces me la pones difícil- Amor se acercó a su pokémon y saco una especie de flor, pero esta parecía hecha de cristal, en un momento un destello cegador salió de la flor y serena se encontraba junto a Amor en el cielo de Alola.

\- ¿dónde estamos?

-Esta es una visión del futuro próximo- el limpio y brillante cielo de Alola repentinamente parecía tomar un color antinatural mientras Amor continuaba con su explicación –En el mundo existen fuerzas que quieren destruir todo lo que conocemos, he venido por ti porque este es el destino donde tu poder podrá llegar a desatarse más que en cualquier otro- Serena pudo ver en ese momento como aparecía un Mega-Garchomp peleando contra un grupo de pokémon y en ese momento poder descomunal emana de Mega-Garchomp para desatar un Meteoro Dragón.

El cielo se encendió mientras que las bolas de fuego caían una por una y decenas por decenas, cada vez más y dejaban a los pokémon gravemente heridos y en el peor de los casos no quedaba nada de ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-El ser que te dije está atacando, intenta borrar a todo aquel que le pueda representar una amenaza, y vino a Alola por Satoshi.

-Esto es terrible, ¡debo salvarlo!

-No podrías hacer nada contra este poder- en el momento en que Amor detiene las crecientes suplicas de Serena por salvar a Satoshi una gigantesca bola de fuego se abre paso en el cielo.

-Pero… Pero… Pero…- Serna no podía articular una palabra mientras veía ese tenebroso espectáculo.

-No estoy segura de cuándo será, pero la región de Alola será destruida por un meteorito, y aunque el mundo no lo sepa no será un accidente como lo puedes ver aquí.

-Puedo decirle a Satoshi que huya a tiempo.

-No lo hagas, en esta línea de tiempo tú tienes que salvarte, si realmente quieres verte con el tienes que venir conmigo, nuestro maestro se encargara de salvarle.

En un gigantesco estallido la bola de fuego borra de la existencia la región tropical de Alola, el poder de la explosión fue tanta que se podía ver el fondo oceánico donde alguna vez estuvieron las islas.

Serena colapso ante tal visión, sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al pensar que ahí estaba Satoshi, pero de un momento a otro la visión cambio a un valle, en este había un castillo sobre las montañas.

-Este será tu objetivo, en el castillo habita el legendario Victini- el nombre del pokémon le resultaba familiar a Serena ya que Satoshi le conto cuando lo conoció –Si logras hacerte de aliado a este pokémon te aseguro podrás salvar a Satoshi cuando sea necesario, pero este futuro ha de cumplirse.

-Entonces no tiene caso que haga nada si el morirá aquí- Serena estaba llorando desesperada, pero su tristeza se vio abatida por un peculiar calor.

-Pero…- Serena no podía creer lo que veía, frente a ella estaba Victini emanando ese calor –Se supone que es una visión ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirlo?

-Esta es una prueba de que te está esperando.

El calor de Victini puso a Serena de un ánimo estupendo –Ve ahora tienes una batalla que ganar.

Serena tomo el cristal que Amor le había dado y junto a sus pokémon decidió primero ganar la batalla y luego encontrar a la chica para pedirle más respuestas, pero por ahora era claro que May la esperaba.


End file.
